A Lady's Needs
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: Marinette is visited by the one thing that all women hates. And to make matters worse, she has no supplies. With all of her friends busy, she's forced to ask her long term crush to buy the supplies necessary. No miraculous AU, rated T because it's about something that girls don't get till puberty
1. A Lady's Needs Marinette POV

**_A/N- I WAS ON PINTEREST AND SAW SOMETHING LIKE THIS FOR NALU, THEN THIS SOMEHOW GOT INTO MY HEAD AND I AM SORR_** ** _Y. but on a side note this actually happend to me. I'm thankful I had my phone on me or I wouldn't of eaten dinner. True story._**

 ** _;3_**

Oh no. No, no, no.

Marinette leapt out of her chair where she was designing a new outfit and ran to the bathroom.

Marinette quickly checked her underwear and groaned. It had came at the most wonderful time, like usual.

And to make things even worse she had ZERO supplies. No pads, no tampons, or menstrual cups.

Marinette sighed, whipping out her phone, scrolled down her contacts.

Alya was in the States, covering a news story, Nino was in Germany, on his tour, Melyene was on her honeymoon with Ivan, Rose and Juleka were at a movie shoot, Alix and Kim were currently traini,g for the Olympics, Max was meeting some very important people, Nathaniel was at his art gallery -and plus he uses to have a crush on her when they were in high school so sending him would be extremely akward, Sabrina was working on important case, and there was no way was she going to ask Chloé to get the things she needed.

That left one person. Adrien Agreste, a.k.a. her boss's son, the model she works with every single day, and the boy who she's been crushing on ever since he first started school with her.

Marinette moaned, at the fact that she had the worst luck EVER.

Marinette nervously opened a chat with Adrien and texted;

 _Fashion Que en-_ _Hey! Um, I need you to do me a favor. Please?_

Her phone buzzed so quickly with his reply, Marinette shrieked and almost dropped her phone.

 **Model King- Sure! What's up Mari? What do you need?**Marinette took a deep breath and told herself, "I can do this! I can do this! Just ask him to run to the store to buy me some pads or tampons. No big deal."

 _Fashion Queen- Um, Ineedyoutoruntothestoreandbuysomepadsortampons?_

 **Model King-** **English please, I couldn't understand that.**

 _Fashion Queen- I need you to run the store to buy me some pads or tampons. _

**Model King- Should I buy ice cream, pain killers, and chocolate as well? **

_Fashion Queen- Ohmygod, if you do I will kiss you _

Marinette meeped once she realized that she had accidently hit sent for that text.

No reply.

Sighing, Marinette closed her eyes.

 ** _30 minutes later_**

The doorbell rang and Marinette frowned, then her phone buzzed with a new message. From Adrien.

 **Model King- Mari, let me in, I have brought your favorite movies, junk food, books, pads, tampons, painkillers, your favorite ice cream, chocolate, and I want that kiss**

Marinette blushed bright red.

Grabbing a large wad of toilet paper, Marinette pulled up her pants and and waddled to the door.

Behind it she found one Adrien Agreste carrying about five bags.

"So, how about that kiss?"

"Proper war gear first, reward later."


	2. A Lady's Needs- Adrien's POV

**_A/N- I was waiting for that one person to ask me to continue this. and to the guest that asked me why I didn't rate this K is because of the fact that bots don't usually learn this stuff until like 8th grade or in high school._** ** _(I'm sorry if I got that wrong) I learned about it was I was 8._**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien was staring at his phone, trying to think of a way to ask out the love of his life, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, whom he also worked with.

His phone beeped and Adrien's eyes widened at the fact it was from Marinette.

 _Princess- __Hey! Um, I need you to do me a favor. Please?_

Adrien replied immediately, ready to do anything for his Princess.

 **Cats are the best- Sure! What's up Mari? What do you need? **

Adrien waited patiently as a couple of minutes passed.

Feeling it vibrate in his hands, Adrien looked down and read the next text message.

 _Princess- Um, Ineedyoutoruntothestoreandbuysomepadsortampons? _

Frowning at the fact that he couldn't read what it said, Adrien responed;

 **Cats are the best- English please, I couldn't understand that.**

 _Princess-_ _I need you to run to the store and buy me some pads or tampons._

Ah. It was that time of the month for his beloved Princess.

Adrien mentally made a list of what he needed to grab, while he texted her back.

 **Cats are the best- Should I buy ice cream, pain killers, and chocolate as well? **

_Princess Ohmygod, if you do I will kiss you_

Adrien leapt off the couch, disturbing a sleeping Plagg, grabbed his coat, wallet, keys and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Adrien wanted that kiss and he was going to get it.

 ** _30 minutes later_**

Adrien stood in front of Marinette's ampartent door, carrying five bags.

He quickly texted her;

 **Cats are the best- Mari, let me in, I have brought your favorite movies, junk food, books, pads, tampons, pain killers, your favorite ice cream, chocolate, and I want that kiss**

A few minutes passed and the door opened, Marinette beaming up at him.

Gathering up some courage, Adrien asked, "So how about that kiss?"

Marinette laughed, and said, "Proper war gear first, reward later."

 ** _A/N- THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!! XD_**


	3. A Lady's Needs part three

**_A/N- I might turn this in a collection of drabbles, I'm not completely sure yet, though I do have other ideas_** ** _for this AU so I'm going to let you guys decide. Yes, for continue or no, don't continue. The deadline for voting is_** ** _Thu. 7th_**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien sat on the couch, waiting for Marinette to come out of the bathroom.

One of her favorite movies, Moana was still going through the credits and Adrien was snacking on some Doritos.

"Adrien Agreste, you better not be eating my Nacho Cheese Doritos." Marinette's voice called out.

"I'm eating ranch, don't worry. Come on, Moana about to play." Adrien reassured her.

Marinette skipped over to the couch and Adrien passed her the bag of her favorite Doritos while she snuggled up in the blankets.

She happily ripped open the bag and Moana began to play.

Adrien had already watched this movie a million times, and will happily watch it a billion times more if it was with Marinette.

Knowing Marinette would have his head for interrupting the movie, but really didn't care, he said, "Hey Marinette, you know I never got that kiss."

Marinette whipped her head and glared at him and hushed him loudly.

"It's true you know. You said you would kiss me if I brought you all of the stuff and I did so . . ." Adrien continued to talk during the movie.

"Shh!"

"And I've sorta been crushing on you ever since high school- mph!" Adrien continued to talk until Marinette shut him up by crashing her lips against his.

"Please, be quiet. You got your kiss, I like you too, ever since high school, and can I watch this movie in peace?!" Marinette wailed going from angry, hopeful, and then desperate.

Adrien raised an eyebrow and asked, "So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

Marinette glared at him then cried, "You idiot, I've been waiting for years for that question and you ask it when I just started my period?"

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, you pun loving freak!" Marinette said, throwing a pillow at him.

Adrien mentally five highed himself, wrapped an arm around his love, who was now officially his, and his alone (take that tomato head), and passed her the box of chocolate.

"Chocolate?"

Marinette answered by snatching it away and stuffed her face with chocolate.

 ** _A/N- NO ONE BETTER GIVE ME ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS CAUSE, I ACT THIS ON MY PERIOD AND LADIES THAT ARE READING THIS YOU CANNOT DENY THAT AT ALL. IF YOU DO I WILL CALL YOU OUT ON IT_**


	4. A Lady's Needs part 4

**_A/N- YOU ALL ARE TERRIBLE AT VOTING. to get more information go to the 3rd chapter._** ** _THIS IS IN THE PHOTOGRAGHER'S POV SO NO COMPLAINING_** ** _, THEN MARINETTE'S_**

 ** _;3_**

 _Two days later . . ._

Adrien posed as the Vince the photographer called out praise and instructions.

He was of course happy with how well the shoot was going and the fact that his star model was being perfect.

Vince noticed that Adrien was looking at something else and looked over to where the model was looking at.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste's prized desinger, and Adrien's crush was the object of the blond model's gaze.

She smiled at him and then Vince got a wonderful idea.

Mr. Agreste was well aware of Adrien's crush on the young desinger and encouraged him in it, wanting Marinette to join the Agreste family name to keep the family business, since Adrien had zero interest in fashion.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng! Can you come here for a second?" Vince called out.

Marinette walked over to him and Vince pushed her to Adrien, shocking them both.

The young adults looked at each other and said in unison, "You know we're dating?!"

;3

Marinette felt Adrien's hand squeeze hers in support as they sat in front of his father.

"So you two are dating now . . . how long?" Gabriel demanded.

"Two days ago, Mr. Agreste."

Gabriel looked a bit sad, but continued, "As you two both know you will be soon chased down by the media. And there's another matter I want to address. When can I expect the wedding to happen? And grandchildren?"

"What?!"

 ** _A/N- sorry for the short chapter, soon Alya will know then Chloé . . . *evil cackle* comment and leave me period/ramage ideas so I can torture Adrien!_**


	5. A Lady's Needs- Stomach Pain

_**A/N- Someone asked me if I write this on my period and I'm going to say the answer so no one else will ask me. YES I DO WORK ON A LADY'S NEEDS ON MY PERIOD. you may now continue**_

 _ **;3**_

Marinette moaned, cultching her stomach.

And of course the monthly river of bloody death would have to be one where she felt like she actually going to die.

Marinette grabbed her phone and began to text her boyfriend to bring her a truck load of chocolate.

While she waited for his reply, Marinette got a facetime call from Alya.

Marinette grabbed her phone and picked up.

Alya's grinning popped onto her screen, and she said, "Hi Mari! How have you been?"

"Feeling like I'm dying. I need chocolate . . ." Marinette moaned to her friend.

"There, there Mari. It'll be over soon. What day are you on?" Alya told her.

"The fourth day . . ." Marinette said, clutching her stomach.

"At least it'll be over soon!" Alya chriped.

"Yeah, but it hurts so much!" Marinette complained, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Shh, shh. It'll be okay . . . just breath in and out." Alya comforted her.

"Right." Marinette tried to even out her breathing, and over time it got easier.

"Marinette! I'm here with chocolate, a heating pad, and some pain killers!" Adrien annouced, carrying a large bowl of chocolate, a heating pad, and some Advil.

"Is that Adrien?! Adrien is that you?!" Alya shouted.

"Um, yeah." Adrien said, slipping next to Marinette, placing the heating pad on her stomach.

"What are you doing there?! And are you positive that it's safe to that close to a girl on her period that has cramping?" Alya asked.

"Taking care of Mari. And yes I'm sure." Adrien told her.

Alya shrugged and began to look at them with her infamous reporter look pasted on her face.

Leaning back Alya said, "You two are either dating, or Adrien is being really nice and Mari's holding back on tearing you into a thousand little pieces."

"What's wrong with a boyfriend trying to take care of his girlfriend?" Adrien asked.

Alya's eyes went wide and let out an unholy screech.

"MY SHIP! IT HAS SAILED! I DIE IN PEACE NOW! HOW? DETAILS NOW!" Alya screamed.

Adrien told her what happened and Alya cooed at the cuteness.

"Okay Adrien. Since you're dealing with Marinette on her period here is the number one that you MUST **EVER _BREAK_**. Never allow Marinette to watch her ships or else you will die." Alya told him.

"Um why . . ?"

"Because even when she isn't on her period she's a demon when comes to shipping! When she is one her period she goes from demon, to the most evil thing alive!" Alya exclaimed.

"Okay . . . No shipping Marinette. Got it. Anything else?" Adrien noted.

"That's it expect for the fact that she gets extremely voilent, and emotional." Alya said thoughtfully.

"Marinette hasn't been voilent or emotional." Adrien protested.

"That's because she's holding back and trying not to scare you."

 _ **A/N- I had planned for this chapter to where the whole class finds out at the same time, but then my lovely muse for this is decided that this time I should have stomach pain with my period for the first time. excuse me while I go die. *clutches stomach and doubles over in pain***_


	6. A Lady's Needs part 5

**_A/N- I had planned this chapter to be where everyone finds out, but I saw something and I WAS BORN WITH BLUE EYES SO WHY CAN'T I HAVE PURPLE EYES. you may continue_**

 ** _;3_**

It was too quiet, in Marinette's apartment like the calm before the storm.

There was usually the sound of Marinette sowing, or watching TV, when Adrien walked into her cozy little apartment, but there was none.

"Marinette? Babe? Are you okay?" Adrien called out, growing very nervous.

"I'm in here." Marinette called, her voice coming from her bedroom.

He kicked off his shoes, took off his coat, and raced down the hallway, ready to help his girlfriend out.

Adrien opened her door to see Marinette's face in tears, her beautiful bluebell eyes all puffy and red, and her phone was in her hands, shaking.

"Marinette! What's wrong Mari, talk to me, please." Adrien cried, leaping to where his girlfriend was and scooping her up into his arms.

"I-I wa-was on Pin-Pintrest an-and I sa-saw thi-this." Marinette said, burying her face in his shirt.

Adrien took her phone and then read aloud, "Alexandria's Genesis, a.k.a violet eyes (a genetic mutation)."

Adrien continued to read it aloud, gaining whimpers from Marinette.

"Those who have this mutation will never grow any facial, body, pubic, or anal hair (not including hair on thier head, on their ears, noses, eyebrows and eyelashes). Women also don't get their periods but are fertile." At that Marinette began to wail.

"I was born with blue eyes, why don't I have them!" Marinette cried, hitting his chest.

"Um, because your father doesn't have blue or gray eyes?" Adrien said, feeling like if he said the wrong thing, Marinette would murder him.

"So you're saying Papa's fault?!" Marinette accused.

"No, no, no! Not at all! It isn't your father's fault . . . um, it's genetics, but I'm happy with the way your eyes are. They're always so happy, and they're beautiful. And if anyone says anything otherwise, I'll beat them up for you." Adrien said, putting the phone on the desk next to Marinette's bed.

Marinette smiled against his chest and snuggled up even more to him.

Adrien sighed glad to avoid that little emotional ticking time bomb.

He hasn't faced her worst yet and was very scared that she would murder him if he accidently set off a emotional bomb.

 ** _A/N- for more details here's the link where I it- /pin/172825704422900258/?source_app=android_**


	7. A Lady's Needs TIMESKIP PART 1

**_A/N- *slides in all fancy like* IM BACK, WHO MISSED ME?! PROBABLY EVERYONE THAT HATES CLIFFHANGERS! and there is NO little cliffhanger lovers running around, I was just terribly lazy. but as I was writing this A/N I was struck with the idea behind today's chapter. SO TIMESKIP TIME_**

 ** _;3_**

"Argh . . . It's too early for this . . ." Marinette grumbled as her husband laughed at her dispear.

"Whatever time it is, it's too early for you!" Adrien laughed.

"Oh shut up," Marinette stuck her tongue at him.

She stretched, cracking the bones along her spine just right.

"Oh hey, when's your next cycle? You haven't tried to kill me over a ship yet," Adrien called from their kitchen.

Wait. Her cycle? Oh no, no, no, no! Marinette pushed herself fully out of bed and ran to where her tracking calendar is.

She quietly counted the days and to the quick conclusion that her period, her horrible period is: late.

"Honey? Everything okay? I have to leave soon, but I can call in sick if you need me," Adrien appeared in the doorway with a delicous aroma hanging around him with a small box if treats in hand.

"No, no, no! I'm fine! You should get going, after all those treats won't eat themselves! And they're for your students to eat! We don't want them to get cold!" Marinette pushed her husband along to the door of their penthouse.

It was always Adrien's dream to be a teacher so when finally took it, Marinette plus company were thrilled. Sure Gaberial was upset at first but Marinette managed win him over with the idea. If Adrien does what he loves, it will make him look better for accpecting it, unlike Andre Bouregis when his daughter, Cholé ran off with some random guy. Or something along those lines.

And ever since telling him that some mornings she didn't have enough time to eat breakfast, Adrien demanded to learn how to bake. Marinette obliged, confused at first but won over at the action of her husband bringing his hungry students breakfast.

Could he not be perfect for a minute?!

Marinette brought up her phone and texted the group chat,

 _Fashion Queen- ladies, please come over now! we have a MIA period here_

 **Will report anything and everything- what?! are you joking?! im on my way now!**

Preicous baby that must be protected at all times- let me drop off the kids at daycare and go the pharmacy and I'll be there

 _Caution, keep away from competions- WHat? are you serious?! HAH! now if you're actually pregnant I'll get ten bucks!_

 ** _Flower- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

 ** _Mirror- Rose and I are on our way_**

Marinette smiled at her friend's reactions and chuckled at Alix's comment. Leave her and Kim alone and you'll get two outcomes; bed, or betting.

Looks like the latter this time.

Her buzzer began to go off and Marinette could barely make her cereal as her friends flooded the building.

Alya was first, bouncing off the ways, her long hair now kept in a pony at all times. She no longer wore glasses, she had gotten surgery a few years ago.

"MARI!" Alya tackled her as Alix, Rose, and Juleka came up.

"We hurry here as soon as we saw the text," Rose hugged her, her hair now longer and her wife's hair shorter.

"Thanks for coming. And Alix no I don't know," Marinette stopped the pinkette in her tracks, leaving her open mouthed.

"Melyene is coming later right? After dropping off her kiddos right?" Alya wondered as they sat around her coffee table, playing Uno.

"And after she drops by the pharmacy," Juleka set down some cards, "Uno."

"Nooo! Everyone, your target is Juleka!" Alix cried.

Marinette rolled her eyes and insisted, "Here Juleka, go again."

Alix shouted at her but Juleka whitened. The reverse card was blue and she reached out into the deck and after ten cards she laid down a 4, "Red."

Everyone looked Rose as she placed down another, "Blue."

Alya annouced, slapping down another 4, "YELLOW!"

Alix groaned as she collected her cards and Marinette released a sigh of relief. She had a 4 in hand, ready to use it if nesscary.

"Oh yeah, please be at peace while I'm losing," Alix grumbled.

Marinette placed down a yellow one when the buzzer rang out.

"Oh! Melyene's here!" Marinette cheered, getting up to let her in. After a good five minutes the small mother walked in her little ones.

"I thought you were dropping them off at daycare?" Alya looked at Melyene supicously.

"I was, but a gas pipe broke last night! The whole area is closed off as they fix it so, Micheal and Michaela are here," Melyene placed her bag on the counter, pulling out a small box.

Melyene handed the box to her and Marinette gulped as she headed to the bathroom, her friends following her.

Little Micheal and Michaela sat on the couch with their toys, watching the crowd of adults curiously.

"Mama? Why are we here at Auntie Mari's house?" asked the older twin, Micheal.

"She has a slight problem and Mama is helping her," Melyene explained to the twins.

"Why? Is Unlce Addy being mean to her?" Michaela demanded.

They couldn't say Adrien's full name so they just called him 'Addy' and it's harilous. Adrien takes in stride and calls himself that too. In fact even Rose and Juleka's ten year old daughter and eight year old boy calls him that. And she was sure once Alya's little baby started talking, she had no doubt that he would call Adrien, Uncle Addy too.

Marinette drank some water and waited for the urge to pee to come up.

After thinking of water related thoughts Marinette quickly peed on the stick and flushed the toliet before washing her hands and walking out of the restroom.

They placed the stick on a paper towel and Michaela frowned, "That smells like pee pee. Micheal did you pee yourself again?"

"I did not Michaela shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"No you sh-"

"HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Alix yelled, making them both shut up.

"Jeez, raising those two on your own . . . I couldn't imagine how it feels," Alix shook her head and Melyene.

Melyene gave a weak smile playing with the large wedding band around her neck, "I do what I can."

The room fell silent as the memories of the crash and funeral fell over them. Ivan and Melyene had just learned about the twins and were overjoyed by it. Then a few weeks later, Ivan left on a business trip to Australia. During the flight an unexpected thunderstorm came flying out of no where. One of the lightening bolts had struck the plane's wing and sent them spiralling down into a forest, killing the passenagers, and the pilots.

They managed to salvage some things, and Ivan's ring, was one of them, now reresting on Melyene's collarbone.

"He would want to see these two troublemakers grow up," Melyene whispered, still playing with the ring.

The children thankfully didn't notice the change in the astromsphere and Marinette leaped up, "Here, I'll go make you all something to eat or drink. It's early after all."

The group nodded and the twins began to shout over each other in an attempt to get their wanted snack.

She returned to the living area and passed out the food and drinks.

"Mari, we haven't looked at it yet but . . . It's finished." Alya told her.

Marinette gulped and reached out for the test. Her future, her family all of it was going to be changed by this test.

 ** _A/N- just cause I was gone for a while doesn't mean I'm not going to Cliffhang you guys. it's in my name. also if you have to pee during or after sorry not sorry._**


End file.
